


Snowball

by serendipitous_rambles



Series: We were just kids when we fell in love [9]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future AU, Idk I'm just emotional from season 2 still, i want them to be happy, snowball - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 19:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12539368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Mike and El chaperone their son's Snowball in 2012. Memories are brought back.~I'm still emotional, season 2 has wrecked me. The Snowball ended my life it was so cute I just needed to write something.





	Snowball

**Hawkins Middle School, 2012**

 

“I can’t believe they still do this.” Mike laughed as he handed out a cup of strange punch to a middle-schooler.

“I think it’s nice.” El smiled, thinking of the many memories they had of this room. She was helping him with punch duty.

They had signed up as chaperones for their 13 year old son’s Snowball. It was totally not so they could spy on him…

Their son was currently awkwardly stood with his friends - it reminded Mike so much of Dustin, Lucas and Will. A slow song began playing and El mouthed to him to go ask someone to dance. The boy shook his head slightly, not wanting to look suspicious.

The girl he had a crush on was stood right next to them in her own group of friends. Casually, El titled her head, their son “tripped” and bumped into the girl.

Mike noticed and rolled his eyes and nudged his wife. “Did you just…”

She grinned and looked down. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

They watched as their son awkwardly mumbled- he got that from Mike, and bashfully asked the girl to dance. El turned to Mike her smile said “I told you so.”

They continued to serve punch to the kids but El noticed Mike had snuck off somewhere. The DJ suddenly spoke up “We’re gonna take it back in time for this next one.”

The familiar tune began playing and El felt tears prick her eyes. He didn’t….

 _Every breath you take_  
_Every move you make_

“Mike?”

She saw him walking away from the DJ table and took her hand. “Do you wanna dance?”

She threw her head back laughing, remembering the Snowball of ‘84. How nervous she had been but so overwhelmed because they were together again.

“We had our first ever dance to this. Here.” She said, leaning her head against his shoulder.

 _Oh can't you see_  
_You belong to me_

He spun her around, careful not to bump into any of the awkward kids. Oh how they’d been like that 30 years ago.

 _My poor heart aches_  
_With every step you take_

“You still look beautiful.” He said, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. “I remember the moment you walked in.” He smiled at the memory of his younger self. “I think I almost shit my pants I was so nervous.”

“I’m glad you didn’t.” She laughed.

 _Since you've gone I been lost without a trace_  
_I dream at night I can only see your face_

“Do you remember we had our first kiss here? Not at the Snowball but…before.” she leaned her head against his shoulder.

“And at the Snowball.” He kissed her forehead, knowing their son was probably dying from embarrassment right about now. “I think that’s when I knew.”

“When you knew what?” She looked up at him.

"That I loved you."

“I think so too.”

 _I look around but it's you I can't replace_  
_I feel so cold and I long for your embrace_  
_I keep crying baby, baby, please_

She cupped his cheek and leaned in, kissing him gently. It was as if they were 13 all over again, she got the same feeling in her stomach every time.

“Ew gross!” They pulled apart and saw their son hiding his face in his hands. They both began laughing, enjoying embarrassing him.


End file.
